Drusilla's haunted past part 2
by Pingu2004
Summary: Drusilla returns, to face her haunted past: the story continues, explaining more about the connection between Cass and Dru


**Drusilla's haunted past (part two to the three part series)**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for 1 (Cassie) or ay of the buildings. These are the creation of Joss Whedon and all credit should be given to him.

Previously:

"You just wait Dru, I'll get you back, don't think you've got away with this, this is just the beginning..."

Cass walked back home, regardless of the shouts from Spike, to come back. When she got inside her house, she saw Buffy's face was one of worry. Then Buffy turned around to see Cass.

"Cassie where the heck have you been?! You said you were only going to the mall, you've been out for ages. We've been worried sick!"

Cassie turned to see Dawn slumped down on a chair, she wasn't worried sick, her and Cass hadn't got on from the first moment they met each other.

"Well, I just lost track of time, there's a lot of exciting...shops to see at the mall you know."

"That's it, I'm not letting you out for the rest of the week, I can't trust you with what you get up to and you don't even come home early. You're grounded."

"You can't do that! What right do you have? You're not even my mother!"

"I know that young lady, but as long as you're living under my roof, you obey MY rules."

"Well maybe I'm sick of staying under your bloody roof."

Cassie ran upstairs and Dawn rolled her eyes, as if to say that she knew Cass was going to be too much for Buffy to take on.

Buffy sighed and sat down.

"I already knew she'd be too much for you to handle Buff."

"Look Dawn, just...just go and do something useful...I've had enough of you're mental bitch fights with Cass."

"She's just really strange, when I first met her, it was like she knew everything and she knew me...you wouldn't understand if I told you."

"I don't think anything in my life could get anymore stranger Dawn...in other words, spill."

"Well, she said that I didn't belong and that I was a murderer because I let you die. She knew I was the key Buffy...but, how?"

"It is possible that she could have learnt about the key whilst reading spells, learning to become a Wicca. I mean, another idea is that she could have witnessed what happened when she was living out on the streets. You never know, but NEVER think you're a murderer, you didn't ask me to jump, I did it because I wanted to. You will never be blamed for what happened, understand? I love you, I always will, remember that. It's all in the past now, nothing she or anyone says matters ok?"

"Thanks Buff, you're right, nothing matters anymore. It's all in the past now. Goodnight."

"Night."

Cassie heard a scream. She immediately ran down the stairs, only to see Drusilla, but not as her usual self. She, her face, it was twisted, she was a monster. Then all of a sudden, Dru began drinking the blood of the woman next to her. Cassie screamed until no sound came out of her mouth. Then Drusilla claimed her next victim, the man standing next to her. She drank deeply. Then, Cassie froze, no speech, nothing. Drusilla was coming towards her, Cass was terrified, shaking inside.

Suddenly, Cass darted up out of her bed. She had just had the worst dream, re-living her parents' deaths, but Dru then came towards her in the dream, which hadn't been the case when her parents actually died. She was shaken.

She walked down the stairs, where she saw Buffy eating waffles. She felt sick; she was so shocked and scared that it hurt her to think of eating.

"Hi Cass, waffles?"

It may have seemed like everything was all cheerful again between Cass and Buffy, but the tension could be felt in the room, the feelings of anger rushing through their bodies like a thousand sharp spikes.

"No, thanks. Listen Buff, I-"

"You don't have to say anything; it was my bad yesterday-"

"NO, JUST SHUT UP! Please listen otherwise you're gonna say something, then I'm gonna not tell you this and then it'll be stuck in my gut for ages. Listen Buffy, I...I haven't been totally straight with you...I...oh don't worry, you won't understand."

"No, go on, if you've been lying to me I want to know right now."

"It's...it's about my parents. I told you that my dad died of a head wound and that my mum died of shock. It wasn't like that, not at all. I need to tell you now, otherwise I'll never find the right moment.

There was this woman called Drusilla, a family friend. Mum met her somewhere and she gradually grew more attached to our family. I loved her, we all loved her. I didn't love her as much as my mum, but she was someone else to talk to, somebody I trusted. She was cool and a lot of the time she was my hero.

Then, one day, I was upstairs in my room listening to music at low volume. Then I heard, I heard a scream from downstairs, I ran immediately down the cold wooden stairs. I saw Drusilla down there, except, it wasn't. She had, she had a twisted face, it wasn't human, it was the face of a monster. It was a face that I had never seen her wear before. Suddenly, she grabbed hold of mum and she...."

Cass was in tears, soft tears; she hardly made a sound whilst crying.

"Sorry, anyway. She got my mum and she sank her teeth in to her bare neck. My mum's face was getting paler, I couldn't even scream, or shout. Drusilla then claimed her next victim, my dad, who stood in shock, almost about to faint.

I did a spell before Dru had the chance to dig her teeth into me, transferred myself somewhere using a transportation spell. I ran outside, I just continuously ran, I didn't even know where I was running to.

I did my research and I can safely say that Drusilla was a vampire."

"Drusilla, I can't believe she did that."

"You know her?"

"Something like that, I mean, I've crossed her path before."

"Wow, you're lucky to have stayed alive."

Buffy at that moment, remembered that Cass didn't know that Buffy was the Slayer, but after hearing what Cass had just said, she didn't think that she was in for any shocking news.

"Anyway, I'm glad you told me, it must have been awful, witnessing your parents' death at such a young age."

"Yeah yeah, I don't have time for the emotional chat Buff, I thought, if I told you, that you might be able to help me. You see, I can't forgive Dru for what she did. I Just can't, I'm sure you can see why. I wanted to get her back somehow. I've been thinking about this for a while and I thought, seeing as you, you know, knew lots of magic stuff, I mean, you have friends that own the magic shop down the street. I was thinking you could help me."

"Hmm...getting back at Drusilla...let me think...I know! Why don't you just stake her?" Buffy said sarcastically, as if that was the easiest thing in the world.

"I can't. I mean, I know I said I wanted to get back at her somehow, but I just can't stake her. Firstly, I want her to suffer long pain forever and secondly, she was...at one point in my life, she was my hero, I loved her and even though she killed my parents, I still can't find the right place inside me to get enough courage to kill her."

"I think...I think I understand." Buffy began to think back to when Angel turned evil and killed Miss Calendar, but she couldn't find the right place in her body to kill him.

"There was something else though...something else I wanted to do instead. It's a complicated process and it's a bit dangerous, I know the risks and everything, but I feel, I think it's the appropriate punishment for Drusilla."

"What is it?"

"I wanna...I wanna give Drusilla her soul back."

"Her Soul?? Gees, I dunno I mean, have you thought this through properly?"

"Yeah, It'd crush into tiny pieces; she'd be in long suffering. This is what I wanna do, I'm serious Buffy, I wanna give Dru her soul back and make her pay."

Dru and Spike sat on opposite sides of the crypt. Nobody was speaking; there was no emotion in the room.

"Come on Spike, I don't like it when it's all quiet, it's no fun."

"Shut up Dru! How could you?"

"I'm a vampire, it's what we do, or have you forgotten that?"

There was silence in the room.

"You HAVE haven't you!"

"What? No!"

"Admit it Spike, you're not a cold hearted killer anymore, you're a warm hearted fool who doesn't deserve a place in this world. I can't help you Spike if you can't own up to who you truly are."

"Why don't you just kill me then Spike? What you waiting for?" There was a pause, emotions running high, "You can't can you, you can't kill the one you loved."

"Why don't you just kill me then eh?"

"I don't need to Spike, you'll kill yourself soon enough, just wait and see."

Cassie and Buffy walked into the Magic Box. Xander sat there playing with a chocolate iced ring doughnut.

"Hey everyone, Giles."

"Hi Buffy."

"Listen, we have some research and stuff to do. Cass will explain."

Cassie explained all about Dru, leaving everyone entirely confused.

"Anyway, we don't have much time, I'll explain in detail another time but there's something I want to do."

Cass stood up feeling proud of herself and feeling like she could face anything.

"I'm gonna give Dru her soul back, Im gonna make her pay."

To be continued....


End file.
